Lovina and Laura
by Colorful and Free
Summary: It wasn't too long ago when Laura recently came out to her best friend, Lovina. Meanwhile, the Italian has loved Laura for quite awhile now, but she has been afraid to admit it. How will she confess her love? Human AU. One-shot. Rated T for language. Warning: Contains yuri/girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read. First BelgiumxFem!Romano fanfiction ever made!


**I know I told myself I'd stop with the author's notes at the beginning of a story, but first, I'd just like to welcome you to the first EVER Fem!RomanoxBelgium fanfiction (that I could find anyway)! Why hasn't anybody thought of this before? Is it because of Spamono or something? Whatever. Let's get to it. **

**Warning: If you dislike the LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender) community and are against gay rights, please look for another fanfiction. Although I really don't see why you're here because this is the Hetalia fandom we're talking about. It's just oozing with yaoi, but whatever.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Lovina and Laura**

"Lovi? What's going on?" Laura asked. Lovina had to blush and turn away. Those sparkling green eyes never failed to make her heart race.

"Laura, there's something I have to tell you," Lovina began. You couldn't miss the obvious blush on her cheeks. Then, she turned away.

When Lovina was a little girl, she had moved to America from Italy along with her sister, Felicia. She knew her half-brothers, Antonio and Francis, but that was about it. Plus, they hadn't spoken in years. Then, Lovina found Laura. She had also moved to America, but she was from Belgium and she had moved with her brother, Lars. It wasn't long until Lovina and Laura became close friends.

In the seventh grade, Lovina felt the butterflies whenever she came near Laura. It didn't make sense to her at first because there was no doubt in her mind that she liked boys. Then, she came to realize that she was bisexual. Of course, she never worked up the courage to tell Laura how she felt. The only people she ever told were her supporting brothers and her German-loving pansexual sister. All of them immediately swooned over how cute they were and that Lovina should go for it.

"Lovina," Laura's voice barely met above a whisper, "It's okay. I'm still me even if I like girls."

_"But you don't like the girl right in front of you,"_ Lovina thought to herself. How could she? Laura was kind and gentle, while Lovina was fiery and aggressive. There were tons of other girls out there for Laura. Like that beautiful, secretly tomboyish Hungarian girl who the men would drool over or that sweet little Swiss girl in the sewing club. Of all the people Laura could possibly date, why on Earth would it be Lovina?

Lovina had a feeling this would happen. That's how she always got with Laura when they talked about something like this. She could barely control herself when Laura came out to her a week ago. Suddenly, Lovina reached in her bag. Then, she pulled out a letter that was carefully sealed in an envelope.

"Here," Lovina muttered as she handed the note to Laura. The Belgian girl took it and began to take it out of the envelope. Lovina shifted from side to side awkwardly. She knew there were already so many problems. Laura's brother hated her brother with a burning passion. Plus, Francis was a pervert, so what if he watched them go out or something? Would Laura even accept her feelings?

As Laura read the letter, Lovina's cheeks became even redder. Her heartbeat probably got a hundred times faster. She lifted her hand and began to bite at her nails anxiously. Suddenly, Laura looked to her. There was a small, adorable pink blush on her cheeks. Then, she turned to Lovina. "I-It's stupid, isn't it?" Lovina muttered. The next thing she knew, Laura's arms were around her neck. She leaned in and _kissed_ her.

Lovina's eyes widened. She had visualized a thousand different ways for Laura to react. This certainly was not one of them. Then, slowly, Lovina allowed herself to relax. She wrapped her arms around Laura's neck and kissed her back. For awhile, the two had kissed sweetly. Then, they let go and looked at one another lovingly.

"L-Laura?" Lovina whispered.

"I've always loved you, Lovina," Laura said with an innocent smile.

Lovina smiled with a blush still evident on her cheeks. Would this be their happy ending? Hell no. There would still be bastards and low-life bitches along the way who would make fun of them. But you know what? Lovina didn't give a shit. If nobody accepted them, Lovina would take Laura somewhere where people will. It didn't matter as long as they were together.

Meanwhile, from a distance, three siblings sat behind a bush. Felicia held the binoculars while Antonio and Francis waited impatiently.

"Well, what do you see?" Francis asked.

"She better not be breaking my little sister's heart over there," Antonio muttered.

Felicia put the binoculars down and let out a sigh. "We did good, boys. We did good."

* * *

**Seriously, this pairing needs more love. I mean, I personally like RomaBelg as it is, but nobody has ever done anything for this and I could only find two pictures of them together on Google, so why not? And yes, I'm working on "How to Write a Hetalia Pairing" still. I mean, I got the dialog done for LietPol and everything. Just be patient. **

**-PastaLover5000**


End file.
